The Eighth Warriors
by Ivy Assiah
Summary: Kutou attacks and two girls are forced to strike out on their own. I have officially taken over the story because Tsuki doesn't want to finish it so I'm going to! Yes, for anyone who cares, I WILL finish this! R&R please?
1. Default Chapter Title

**The Eighth Warriors**  
by: Kami and Tsuki

Chapter 1: The First Act

Tenryo......  
An odd place due to the fact that it houses two of Seiryu's Shichiseishi....  
Although there is a legend: That when the time comes one extra seishi of each god,  
who will be called the Hachiseishi, will come and save the Four Countries. This place houses  
two of them.   
Seishin, Suzaku Hachiseishi Tsuki; and Eikou, Seiryu Hachiseishi Kami  
  
And thus the story begins. The young Seiryu and Suzaku warriors, oblivious  
to the destiny that lies before them, are engaged that something that most normal children wouldn't do.....  
  
  
"Eikou-chan, you aren't SERIOUSLY considering ASKING Basho-san for a FREE  
meat bun." Eikou grinned at Shunkaku and nodded.  
  
"And I'm gonna GET it too."   
Seishin rolled her eyes at her precocious friend. Sometimes Eikou could be a little  
too confident.  
  
"I bet she won't get it." Kotoku said as they hid behind the cart watching Eikou  
go up to the big man.  
  
"I bet she will." Shunkaku retorted "MY Eikou-chan can do anything!"  
  
"Since when was she your "Eikou-chan"?" Kotoku slyly asked his brother knowing  
full well that Shunkaku had a crush on their friend.   
  
"SHHH!!" Seishin hushed them "She's doing it!"  
  
Eikou confidently walked up to Basho and twirled some of her silver hair on her  
pinkie finger. "Ummm....Basho-san?" The big man turned around and smiled when he saw  
Eikou.   
  
"Yes, little Eikou-chan?"   
  
"I've been running around ALL day and I haven't had a bite to eat!"   
  
"Now Eikou-chan you know I can't--"  
  
"PLEAAAASE???" Eikou pleaded pulling the "puppy dog" look on him.  
  
Bashosighed and closed his eyes. "All right. But only ONE."  
  
"You are too kind, Basho-san!!!" Eikou smiled and helped herself thanking  
Basho again. As she returned she gave Seishin, Kotoku, and Shunkaku a smug smile.  
  
"I can't beleive he gave you one." Seishin groaned. Eikou could really be a master manipulator of men if she so chose.   
  
"So now what do you guys want to do?" Eikou asked as she munched on the meat bun.   
  
"We could go play in the woods." Shunkaku suggested his happiness increasing about ten-fold when Eikou agreed.   
  
"I don't know you guys........." Kotoku said, ever the voice of reason.   
  
"PLEEEEASE????" Kotoku finally gave in after Seishin, Eikou, and Shunkaku begged and pleaded.   
  
"FINE." He muttered. It really wouldn't have mattered though because as soon as those words had left his mouth they took off like an arrow into the woods.   
  
  
As they approached their their village a feeling a fear over came them. The entire village was burning. The smell of death was getting closer to them but the still ran towards the village.  
  
  
Kotoku and Shunkaku took off to their house only to be grabbed by their mother and father.   
  
"Hayaku!!!" their mother shouted to their father as the smoke and fire got thicker. Kotoku looked back from his father's arms just in time to see a soldier on horseback raise a sword behind his mother.   
  
"KAASAN!!!!!!" Shunkaku screamed as their father pulled the away just in time. They ducked into an alleyway tears already streaming down Shunkaku's cheeks.   
  
"We can't keep carrying them around like this."   
  
"But we can't expect them to keep up with us!" Kotoku pulled his brother close to him as they watched their mother and father talk.  
  
"Kotoku!" he went to his father's side immediately leaving his mother to calm down the sobbing Shunkaku. "Take this. You are a Seiryu Shichiseishi." He gave Kotoku a flute. "And no matter what, protect your brother." His mother and father both gave them hurried hugs and pointed to a cart.   
  
"Go in there.Hide."  
  
"B-but 'Tousan...."  
  
"GO!!!" Kotoku realized that his father was very serious by the grave tone in his voice so without another word he grabbed Shunkaku and they hid under the hay in the cart.   
  
"Oniichan?" Shunkaku queried, his voice cracking. Kotoku kissed his brother's forehead lightly.   
  
"W-we have to be brave, Shun-chan, and quiet." Shunkaku nodded in understanding as the two young boys huddled next to each other under the hay, listening to the retreating footsteps of their parents, neither knowing if they would see either ever again.   
  
  
Seishin tightly held onto her Father's shoulders. They ran through the woods, the soldiers behind them.  
  
"Seishin." Her father whispered as they hid in a ravine. "You have an important destiny to fulfill. Please, promise me you'll live."  
  
"W-what are you talking about, 'Tousan" Seishin's voice cracked as she spoke, the tears already beginning to fall. "It's gonna be me an' you forever. You're not going to die."   
  
"Seishin--" the wound in his side was already to painful to bear and he felt life slipping from his grasp. "Please. Promise me you'll live." He wiped a tear away from his daughter's eye. "I love you my daughter. Now run." Seishin did as she was told. The tears were still streaming down her face making it hard to see. She hit something and fell down to her knees. Eikou didn't even notice that Seishin had run into her. She was staring at the burning village with a blank look.   
  
"Doushite?" she asked Seishin, her eyes deviod of emotion.  
  
"I--I don't know." Seishin said still sobbing.   
  
"My aniki is dead."   
  
"S-so's my 'Tousan." Eikou didn't answer. She was still staring at their burning village with a blank look.   
  
"It's all gone. All of it." Seishin collapsed crying on the ground and Eikou pulled her into a hug.   
  
"I'm sure it's gonna be Ok......" her words weren't very reassuring.  
  
As Seishin and Eikou hid in the underbrush of the forest they caught sight of the soldiers. Unfortunately the soldiers had also caught sight of them. As they were surrounded by soldiers, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes held his hand up signaling for his soldiers to stop.   
  
"They're only children." He said ordering his men to keep moving. Seishin and Eikou were relieved and saw that Kotoku and Shunkaku were on the horses behind a few of the soldiers, a somber expression on their faces. Shunkaku tossed something towards Eikou and then was gone as the army marched back towards the Kutou capitol.   
That blonde general's eyes still haunted Seishin though. His eyes had the exact same "dead" look to them that Eikou had had. Like he had no reason to go on living. After the army had left Eikou picked up to go see what Shunkaku had thrown to her. Seishin recognized it as the pendant he was planning on giving Eikou at the Festival. Eikou blinked back tears as she put it on praying to Seiryu that Shunkaku and Kotoku would be alright.   
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Seishin asked as calmly as she could, given the situation. Which, by the way, wasn't all that calmly.  
  
"Don't you have family up in Konan?" Eikou asked. Seishin nodded and Eikou closed her eyes.  
  
"Then there's YOUR answer."   
  
"Where will you go though, Kou-chan?" Eikou shrugged then flashed an "Ok" sign.   
  
"Doesn't matter!!!!" Seishin smiled at her friend and hugged her Eikou.   
  
"May the gods protect you."  
  
"ME!? HA! It's you who's gonna need protecting!"   
  
They finally broke there hug and went their separate ways. One heading for Jozen, Konan; and the other for.........somewhere. As soon as Seishin had left Eikou sat down on the path and began to cry. It was hard having to put on that false façade of cheerfulness when she hurt so much inside. Losing Hikaru, her aniki, was so hard. For as long as Eikou could remember he had been there, protecting her, loving her. He was her refuge from an otherwise cruel world ever since her parents had died. She was all alone now, didn't know of any other relatives, so what would she do? Her first though was to A: lay there until she died, or B: lay there until someone found her, and then possibly killed her. Her aniki would certainly have wanted her to live, he died protecting her, and waiting was out of the question. So she did the only thing she could think of, she walked.   
  
Seishin slowly trudged down the path, a million thoughts going through her head at once. Deciding she wouldn't have to think as much she broke into a jog then eventually an all out run. Since she and Kotoku were the fastest runners in the village they were oftern sent to deliver messages. Not important ones, mind you, just small ones. She was so conditioned for running for long periods of time she rarely needed to rest. She knew that this path would lead her to Sairo and not Konan but she really didn't care. It would be easier just to go to the country that was closest; and besides, Kutou and Konan were NOT exactly on good terms and it might be hard crossing the border.   
After about an hour of running Seishin began to slow down. Usually she and Kotoku would've stopped to rest, but seeing how ESCAPING was currently on her mind resting was certainly out of the question. Just as she was about to give up she spotted the lights of Sairo. She could barely walk as she stumbled into town. Her whole body ached and she felt that if she stopped walking she might never be able to start again. A few men caought sight of her as she walked by and decided that she'd be an easy victim.  
They had her cornered in an alley. Two of the men pinned her down as one crawled on top of her, a leacherous grin on his face.   
  
"This won't hurt...much, girlie."  
  
"Get off me!" Seishin screamed as she struggled to break loose of their grasp, but it was no use. They soon began to rip off her clothes, but before they could do anything else a red light emminated from her. Seishin still being held down struggled some more, and her blood began to boil. With all that had happened to her today and what these men were trying to do Seishin snapped. "Moon" began to glow brightly on her arm. Due to the fact that her Dad had just died, she had been running for hours, and now THIS, Seishin just lost it. Somehow a red light, followed by a powerful explosion came out of Seishin and she was left to stare at the charred remains of the men. Shaken she ran out the alley and into the city.   
  
Eikou looked at the fork in the road wearily. The map she had obtained from the last village did NOT mention a fork in the road. She pulled it out. Actually, it did. Eikou groaned as she realized that instead of heading for Eiyou she was heading for someplace in the middle of the four countries. She pocketed the map and turned left simply because she felt like it. She hadn't eaten in a for 5 hours now and unless she got some food soon she definitely wasn't going to make it very far.  
  
Berries. Eikou looked at them unsure if they were poison. Hunger eventually won out over common sense and she popped one into her mouth. 1 second passed......then 2 then 3.........finally a minute passed and Eikou still was alive. She figured that they WEREN'T poisonous and popped a few more in her mouth, wrapping the rest up carefully in a small cloth and pocketed them for later. Her hands were now stained with berry juice and blood. Damn thorns. She leaned against the tree, absently swiping away a few tears.   
  
"DA-A!!!!!" Someone flipped out of the tree above her, dressed in monk's garb.He had bright blue stalks of bangs and a waaaay to happy smile on his face. Eikou nearly jumped three feet in the air surprised that someone else was out in the "wilderness".   
  
Chichiri smiled at the girl. She was staring at him with a frightened expression. Her silver hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and was beginning to come out, and she looked very young......around 9 or 10 maybe. "Are you alright no da?" he asked kneeling down by her. She nodded backing away slowly.  
  
"Do you live in the village?" Eikou, sensing that he meant no harm, sat back down shaking her head in the negative. Chichiri was beginning to wonder if this girl could even talk.  
  
"What's your name no da?" he asked.  
  
"Eikou." She said quietly   
  
"I'm Chichiri na no da!" he said going SD. Eikou giggled at the monk's appearance. "Eikou is a very pretty name no da! And you're a very pretty girl!" She smiled at the compliment. "I'm sure your parents are very worried about you na no da." Eikou's happy smile faded and she looked down at the ground.  
  
"I don't think that's possible, Chichiri-san." She looked up at him sadly. "My parents are dead."   
  
  
That's it! Coming up Next...PART 2!!!!Send all comments to Kami ( kasa_no_miko@mailcity.com ) or Tsuki   
( Duo87@gundamwing.org )


	2. Default Chapter Title

**The Eighth Warriors  
**by: Kami and Tsuki

Chapter 2: New Beginnings  
  
  
  
It was a few days before Seishin regained consciousness. She found herself in a fairly large house.   
  
"Oh! You're awake!" an old woman said as she walked in.   
  
"W- Where am I?" asked Seishin as she sat up in the bed.   
  
"You're in Sairo-koku. I'm Subaru by the way."  
  
"I'm Seishin. How did I get here?"   
  
"Tokaki and Tatara found you lying in the street. You looked pretty beat up."  
  
"If I may ask, what happened?" Subaru poured some tea for herself and Seishin and the young girl accepted it greatfully.  
  
"I'm not sure. I remember some men" Subaru changed the subject realizing that Seishin was uncomfortable.  
  
"How did you end up in Sairo?" Subaru asked as she sat down in the chair next to Seishin's bed.  
  
"I walked."  
  
"BY YOURSELF!?!?" Subaru asked incredulously spilling some of the tea.   
  
"I used to live in Kutou. Until my village was attacked anyway."  
  
"I've heard about those kinds of attacks from Kutou, but I never thought that they were true." said an old man as he entered the room. 

"Seishin, this is my husband, Tokaki. Tokaki, Seishin." introduced Subaru.   
  
"Pleased to meet you" said Seishin.   
  
"The pleasure's all mine" replied Tokaki formally. "Do you have any relatives that   
you know of?" he asked in a concerned voice.   


"I think I have an aunt that still lives in Jozen City in Konan.....but I don't know if she's moved since we last met" replied Seishin.   
  
"If that's the case I'll see if Tokaki will take you with him the next time he travels   
to Konan." reassured Subaru.   
  
"Domo Arigato, Subaru-san" replied Seishin.   
  
"But until then, You may stay with us if you'd like."   
  
"Thank You!" Seishin exclaimed happily.   
  
"Now you'd better get some rest." Subaru said quietly as she shut the door and Seishin fell into a contented sleep, for once since her journey from Tenryo, not dreaming about the blonde Shogun's massacre on her village.   
  
* * * * 

Eikou followed a few paces behind Chichiri, the monk having insisted that she come with him after learning she had no family. She found it strange the way he was always SMILING constantly but she figured that since he was a monk he might be required to smile or something.  
  
"So where are we going, Chichiri-san?"   
  
"Mt. Taikyoku no da!" Eikou didn't ask what that was seeing as how she really could care less where they were going and the pair lapsed back into silence. Eikou's mind wandered back to the happier times that she had shared with her Hikaru-niichan.  
  
  
"Ah! Hikaru-chan! Watch me!" Eikou shouted as she dived from the top of the rock and swam over to her older brother.  
  
"That was very good, Imouto-chan." He said with a smile, kissing her on the forhead. "But now it's time to go home."  
  
"Ok, Aniki!"   
  
  
Eikou smiled when she remembered her sixth birthday. Money had been tight with Hikaru and her but he still had gotten her a present.  
  
"It's so pretty, Aniki!" she exclaimed as she held the small silver hand mirror. It had a carving of all four of the gods on their respective cardinal points. Their God, Seiryu of the East; Konan's God, Suzaku of the South; Hokkan's god, Genbu of the North; and Sairo's god, Byakko of the West.   
  
"It's still not as pretty as you, Imouto-chan. Aishiteru." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and smiled.   
  
  
Eikou absently wiped a tear away. She still had that mirror in her pocket now, reminding her of Hikaru.   
  
"--no da." Eikou, so deep in her own thoughts, missed what Chichiri was saying.  
  
"Ara?"  
  
"I said: We are going to have to go to an inn tonight no da!" Chichiri said.   
  
"Ohok." Eikou said with a yawn. The blue-haired monk led them into the town.   
  
  
"Nope. No rooms."  
  
"Looks like we will have to camp out tonight no da. Gomen, Eikou-chan." Eikou, who reeeally didn't want to sleep on the ground had another idea.  
  
"Are you POSITIVELY sure you don't have a room for a VERY tired girl and her companion?" she gave the innkeeper her most winning smile and he gave in.  
  
"Ummmactually I do have one room left! Yes, right this way m'dear" Chichiri looked incredulously at Eikou and the innkeeper then shrugged and followed them.  
  
"Howdid you manage to get us a room no da?"  
  
Eikou yawned and flopped down on the bed making a mental note to bathe in the morning. "You just have to know how to handle these people, Chichiri-san."  
  
"How do you 'handle these people' no da?" Chichiri's question fell on deaf ears for Eikou was already asleep.  


* * *  
  
Meanwhile Seishin was slowly waking up.   
  
"Are you ready for your first lesson ?" asked a young lady.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Seishin sleepily.   
  
"Don't you remember me? I'm Subaru!" replied the lady while putting some clothes in front of Seishin.   
  
"Subaru?!?!?" asked Seishin rather shocked.   
  
"I am a Byakko Shichiseishi. My power is time manipulation.I changed, Tokaki and myself back to what we looked like 80 years ago"   
  
"That's cool!! will you teach me how?" asked Seishin earnestly.   
  
Subaru shook her head in the negative. "I inherited these powers from Byakko, I'm afraid I can't teach them,"  
  
"Oh, that's OK." Seishin said in understanding.  
  
"Now you have to get ready for your lesson with Tokaki! Here try these on" said Subaru as she handed Seishin some folded clothes.   
  
"What exactly am I learning today with Tokaki?" asked Seishin as she   
looked at the clothes.   
  
"Tokaki, is a martial arts teacher" replied Subaru. Seishin lifted up the clothes and found out that it was a   
dress.  
  
"Ummm....Subaru, do you have any boy's clothes that I could borrow instead?" asked Seishin sheepishly.   
  
"Why? Do you not like those?" asked Subaru.   
  
"No. It's perfect it's just that I'm use to wearing boy's clothes   
while I'm learning"   
  
"I think that one of Tokaki's former students left some clothes."  
  
"And can I please have some bandages?"   
  
"What for? Are you injured?"  
  
"My father always had me bandage myself in a few places before any type of training" replied Seishin.   
  
"Oh" replied Subaru as she left the room to get Seishin's requests.   
  
"Well, here they are!" said Subaru as she entered the room. "I'm sorry if they're too big." said Subaru as she handed Seishin the clothes. Seishin carefully bandaged herself up and got into the clothes. She manage to tie the pants on tight enough so that they would stay. She then put on the shirt. She had to tie it off in order for it to stay.  
  
She and Subaru walked outside and found Tokaki in a tree. After   
seeing Subaru in her "young" form he exclaimed "Honey! Sexy!!!" and glomped onto her.   
Subaru hit him softly on the head. "Not in front of Seishin!" she whispered into his ear. She smiled at Seishin. "Have a nice day, dear."  
  
Tokaki started slowly with just a few of the basic moves. The, seeing that Seishin knew most of them, he began with the more difficult moves.  
By lunch-time Seishin was already wiped out and she lay on the ground panting.  
  
"Did you ever have any former training, Jo-chan?"  
  
"Um, kinda. Eikou's brother, Hikaru, used to teach me and Eikou."  
  
"Oh, well then that explains it. You're very good and should soon be able to master some of the basic moves within a year." Tokaki said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks" Seishin replied.   
  
"Will I be able to train with Subaru as well?" Seishin asked as she ate.   
  
"I think so. Although it would be more like 'learning' then 'training'" Tokaki replied. "I'll only be teaching you in the morning so the rest of the day is yours to choose what you want to do"   


Seishin hurried and finished her sandwich. "I'll be taking a bath if anyone needs me" Seishin said as she walked hurried down to the lake. Tokaki watched her walk down the road. Then he smiled to himself as he returned to the house to visit his beautiful, young, and currently not doing anything important wife. "Ohhhhhh, sexy Honey!!!!" he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into their room slamming the door.   


Seishin quickly undressed. Then she dived in. She smiled some as she remembered when she used race with Kotoku, Shunkaku and Eikou. Eikou was always good at swimming.   
'Wonder what she's doing?'   
  
* * *

Eikou stepped off the bed quietly and walked over to the vanity on the other side of the small room. Chichiri was still sleeping on the floor and the sun still hadn't risen.  
  
"Seiryu, am I a wreck" she pulled a hairbrush out of her pocket and began brushing out the tangles. When she was done with that she felt the need to take a bath. After making sure that Chichiri was still asleep she stepped behind the screen.  
By the time the monk had awaken Eikou was already changed into another pair of clothes and had taken a bath. She looked pretty sad though.  
  
"Daijoubu?"  
  
"I'm fine! PERFECTLY FINE!" she said wiping away a few tears.   
  
"You can talk to me about it if you want no da."  
  
"No,I'm ok!" Chichiri didn't believe THAT one for a second. 

The sun still hadn't risen by the time they left the inn. For the most part they walked in silence, it only occasionally broken by a sigh of sniffle from Eikou.   
  
* * *

"How was your first day?" Subaru asked as she entered the house.   
  
"It was fun!" Seishin replied.   
  
"Will you come and help me prepare dinner?"   
  
"Sure!" Seishin replied and she followed Subaru into the kitchen. She was enjoying life with her new "family".   
  
  
Eikou stared up at the large palace on top of Mt. Taikyoku. "Sugoi" she breathed in awe.  
  
"Don't just stand there gawking, child!" An old woman literally appeared in front of Eikou, turning a sharp gaze to Chichiri.  
  
"Who are you, child?" Taiitsu-kun asked  
  
"My name's Eikou." She said bowing slightly not exactly sure what to do.  
  
"I'm Taiitsu-kun, the creator. Why have you come, Eikou?"   
  
"I'm not sure. Ask Chichiri-san." Taiitsu-kun turned to her young student and began to question him about the young girl he had brought with him. Before Eikou had a chance to escape Taiitsu-kun shouted something and six of seven little girls with cyan-colored hair popped Eikou and Chichiri into pink bubbles and zapped them to the top of Mt. Taikyoku.  
Chichiri sighed. Why couldn't the Nyan Nyan's just let him WALK to the top of the mountain.  
  
Eikou looked at her "teacher" amazed. Using his ki he had just splintered that tree.  
  
"How did you do that, Chichiri-san!?"  
  
"Focus on the power inside you no da" Chichiri watched Eikou as she closed her eyes and attempted to concentrate. For some odd reason Taiitsu-kun had wanted him to test out this girls abilities. He wasn't one to refuse the orders of a goddess so he did as he was told.  
  
'WHAT POWER!?' Eikou thought angrily when nothing happened. Her mind began to drift back to Tenryo when the soldiers had come into her house  
  
  
"Eikou-chan! We have to leave. Grab what you can carry and come on!"   
Eikou shoved a small mirror into her pocket, a comb, and a few pairs of clothes into her bag. Hikaru picked his little sister up and grabbed for the door, but a few Kutou soldiers were already there. Hikaru pushed Eikou behind him and took a fighting stance knowing that there was no way he could win against armed soldiers. One rushed him and he aimed a kick high at the man's head, breaking his neck.   
  
"Run!" he shouted to Eikou grabbing the fallen soldiers sword and taking out another soldier. Eikou ran and looked back when she hear her brother's cry of pain. A soldier had come behind him and stabbed him in the side.   
  
"ANIKI!!!!" she cried about to run back to him.  
  
"GOOO!" he cried "Ai" her brother fell and she ran, not looking back.  
  
Eikou's eyes came open as rage filled her and released a powerful blast completely decimating the five trees in front of her. Chichiri blinked at her in amazement and Taiitsu-kun frowned as she watched. "God" was glowing brightly in blue on Eikou's forehead, she was the Seiryu HachiSeishi Kami. Eikou didn't know it, but at that moment, her destiny was set for her.  
  


That's all for this chapter ^-^!! So what'd y'all think?? Short? Long? Send all comments to me at kasa_no_miko@mailcity.com |or| Tsuki-chan at Duo87@gundamwing.org 

Shall I re-iterate I don't own Fushigi Yuugi????? I DON'T OWN IT!!!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

**The Eighth Warriors  
**by: Kami and Tsuki

Chapter 3: Families  
  
  
  
The year since Seishin had come to live with Tokaki and Subaru had passed uneventfully. With her naturual abilities she had excelled in martial arts and Tokaki had felt that was all he could teach her. He had decided to take her to Konan with him and see if her relatives still lived in Jozen.   
  
"I wrote ahead to your Aunt. She does still live in Jozen and she's willing to take you."  
  
"Honto!?" Seishin was overjoyed that she could see her family again. Tokaki smiled.   
  
"We'll be leaving soon so get packed." After a tearful goodbye from Subaru and Tatara Seishin got on the horse next to Tokaki and they began their journey to Konan-koku.  
  
* * *  
  
Seishin hugged Tokaki one last time as her Aunt Yuri and cousin Dokun (who turned out to be 2 years younger then her but very smart)stood watching.  
  
"I'll see ya again, Jo-chan!"  
  
"You're welcome to stay a few days if you'd like." Ou Yuri offered the old Byakko seishi.   
  
"Ah, Thank You." Tokaki said sidling up to Yuri and hitting her rear. "That's really nice of you."  
  
"Umyes." Yuri blushed edging away with her son. Seishin sweatdropped. Old habits died hard.   
  
"Come on Seishin-chan. I'll show you to your room." Dokun took Seishin's hand and led her into their house, followed by Yuri and Tokaki.  
  
* * *  
  
Seishin jogged to the market for some food Aunt Yuri had asked for. On the way there she saw a few of the village boys punching another boy in the stomach. He was a few years older then Seishin and as soon as she got close enough she saw what they were picking on him for. "Ogre" glowed brightly on his forehead.   
  
"Leave him alone!" Seishin shouted running over to them.  
  
"What are you gonna do to us?" they sneered at her.  
She aimed a punch at who appeared to be the leader, he fell on the ground and being the gutless little boys they were they ran home crying for their mommies with their tails in between their legs (lovely analogy ^-^).   
  
"Are you okay?" Seishin asked as she helped the boy up.   
  
"Yeah! That was cool!!" the boy exclaimed as he got back on his feet.   
  
"I'm Seishin. Who are you?" she asked the boy.   
  
"I'm Sou Kishuku." the boy replied. "I can't believe I had to be saved by a girl." He mumbled   
  
"Maybe you could go train with Tokaki?" Seishin suggested seeing as how she thought boys should know how to fight.  
  
"I'll ask my dad about it! Come on!" he grabbed Seishin's hand and dragged her to his house.   
  
Kishuku ran in and kissed his mother on the cheek, and thr 6 year old she was holding. "Who's your friend, Kishuku?" she asked smiling at Seishin.   
  
"This is Seishin! She said I should go train with Tokaki"  
  
"Who?" Kishuku's dad asked.   
  
"Byakko Shichiseishi, Tokaki!" Seishin said proudly.  
  
Kishuku's father beamed. "A Byakko seishi? Kishuku does need to learn how to fight since he will need to protect Suzaku no miko as a Suzaku no Shichiseishi." Chuei and Shunkei walked in hugging Kishuku and going over to little Gyokuran whom their mother was holding.   
  
"Could you bring hin over, Seishin-san." Seishin nodded and 15 minutes later she returned dragging a confused Tokaki behind her.   
  
"What's this all about Seishin-chan?" he asked.   
  
"Ah, you must be the Seishi-sama." Tokaki nodded when Kishuku's father addressed him.  
  
"I would like you to train our son, the future Suzaku no Shichiseishi Tamahome."  
  
"Suzaku Seishi?" Tokaki grinned. "Let's see what ya got?" Kishuku did a few simple kicks and punches and Tokaki nodded. "That's good, but I think that you will need my help in order to protect Suzaku's miko."  
  
"So you'll train me?" Tokaki nodded.  
  
"I'll return at the end of the week. Come on Seishin." Kishuku's face fell.  
  
"I really want to go train, but what about my family?" he asked   
sadly. "Gyokuran's so young, and 'Kaasan is expecting soon."   
  
"Don't worry" Kishiku's father reassured.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, honey."   
  
Seishin said goodbye to Kishuku's family as she and Tokaki left to go back to Yuri's house.  
  
At the end of the week, as Tokaki promised, they returned to to get Kishuku. Seishin spent the rest of the day with the Sou family helping out with the work in the fields. She returned to Jozen late in the night passing out on her bed in the room her and Dokun shared.   
  
* * *   
  
"One hundered oneOne hundered two" Eikou grinned as she counted all of the money she had accumulated while she was on Mt. Taikyoku.. She had quite a small fortune now. She sighed leaning back on her bed. Training on Mt. Taikyoku wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, Taiitsu-kun focused more on mental and energy attacks with her then she did on the physical contact ones. She enjoyed her life with her new "family" but it was times like this when she was alone that she really missed her old life in Tenryo with Hikaru, Seishin, Kotoku, and Shunkaku. She smiled as she fingered the pendant Shunkaku had left for her. A silver dragon wrapped around a blue sphere the size of a marble.  
  
"I wonder what Shun-chan is doing right now" she murmered quietly. "Heh. I wonder if Shun-chan is even ALIVE." She squelched that evil little thought and rolled onto her stomach, set on thinking of more important things. Like, for example, Chichiri. She giggled. Back in Tenryo the only boys she could stand were Shunkaku and Kotoku. And now here she was, 10 years old, and giggling over a 19 year old MONK. She was acting EXACTLY like those silly girls back in Tenryo who would swoon just because a guy they liked SPOKE to them. It was true, though, that her heart did beat a little faster when Chichiri was around. She rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Where were all her old friends anyway?   
  
* * *  
  
A month later  
  
Seishin wandered the market place aimlessly bored out of her mind. She was ten years old, and unlike other ten year olds who found joy in playing with dolls, Seishin wanted to explore. A few men were talking by a fruit stand, about a subject that particularly intrigued her.   
  
"Yeah, On Mt. Taikyoku. It's said to be owned by the Creator, Taiitsu-kun."  
  
"I heard that only the pure of heart can train there." Another  
man said.  
  
"Is this true?" she asked walking up to them. The men were  
surprised, to say the least, that such a young girl would be asking them about a legendary mountain.  
  
"Er, ya, it's just a rumor I heard." The first man said  
  
"Where can I find it." The man shrugged   
  
"I heard it's in the middle of the four countries--"  
  
"Thanks!" Seishin said running home.  
  
"--But it was just a rumor" The men shrugged and returned to their conversation.   
  
Seishin had told her aunt Yuri and cousin Dokun about her idea and they had said it was ok. Dokun had even lent her a few dozen books to read. Now all that was left was telling Kishuku's family. They had become her psuedo-family and she felt that she should let them know.  
  
"I've decided to go and train." She announced that evening at dinner. Kishuku's mother smiled as she held Gyokuran and her new-born baby girl, Yuiren. Kishuku's father agreed that she should and she said goodbye to her "siblings" that night, excitement filling her for her new adventure.  
  
  
Well, that seemed short. -_-;;; Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!!! I REALLY appreciate it! I love hearing what people think.  
Comments? E-mail Kami at kasa_no_miko@mailcity.com |or| Tsuki-chan at Duo87@gundamwing.org  



	4. Default Chapter Title

**The Eighth Warriors  
**by: Kami and Tsuki 

Chapter 4: To meet again  
  
  
In the morning Seishin left for Mt. Taikyoku. She had brought with her some money, and basic traveling supplies. By nightfall two days later she had made it to Mt. Taikyoku, although the swiftess was partially because she "borrowed" a horse, but why dwell on things like that. At first she saw nothing save a windswept mountain, but after studying the mountain for a few minutes she began to see a great palace. Smiling she raced up the steps (which took about an hour, mind you ^_^) and was prepared to see whether or not the legends were true.  
When she got to the top she found a large door. Without knowing what else to do she knocked. A group of young girls opened it.   


"Who is it?" asked a voice from behind the girls.   


"I am Seishin and I would like to train here." Taiitsu-kun's eyes widened as she felt a framilier energy surrounding this girl. It was the same type of energy that surrounded her young pupil, Chichiri. This girl was one of Suzaku's warriors. Could she perhaps beThe Suzaku Hachiseishi Tsuki? Taiitsu-kun wouldn't be at all surprised if it was considering that the Seiryu Hachiseishi was here.   


"I am Taiitsu-kun, The Creator. I sense that you are pure of heart and mind so I shall allow you to train here." The old woman led her to a room. "This shall be your room. Your day will start early in the morning and I shall introduce you to your instructor." With that the goddess left Seishin to take in her surroundings.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Seishin rolled out of her bed pulling on a simple shirt and slacks and started to Taiitsu-kun's room. An interesting surprise awaited her there. A blue haired monk stood outside talking to a much younger girl. Of course it was the girl that interested her.   


"KOU-CHAN!?!?" Seishin asked in amazement that her friend would be here.  


"SEI-CHAN!!!!" Eikou ran up to Seishin and pulled her into a hug, forgetting all about Chichiri for a moment.   


"So what have you been up to?" Eikou demanded instantly as the two friends caught up on the two years since they last saw each other.  


"Ahem." Taiitsu-kun interupted and the two girls and hid an amused smile. So the two Hachiseishi knew each otherthis was proving to be very interesting. "Seishin, I would like you to meet one of your new instructors, Kazekawa Sora." A man who looked to be about twenty-two with long, dark blue hair, which was tied back into a simple ponytail walked out of the room, and smiled when he saw Eikou and Seishin.  


"Ohayo, Eikou-chan!" he smiled at the young girl and patted her lightly on the head. "Is this the new one?" he asked Taiitsu-kun. When the old goddess nodded he smiled again, this time it was directed at her. Seishin smiled back at him shyly.  


"Since you and Eikou apparently know each other why don't I have her show you around the mountain and get aquainted before your training begins." Seishin nodded and Eikou grabbed her hand pulling her outside into the temples.  


"So who was that blue haired guy you were talking to?" Eikou smiled dreamily "Chichiri-san." Seishin rolled her eyes.   


"Allow me to re-phrase that: 'Who is he?' and 'How did you meet him?'"  


"He's a monk, and one of my teachers. He was the one that brought me here in the first place. Y'see he found me lost andcrying." She finished a bit sheepishly. "But that was two years ago. So what have you been doing?"   


"I wandered into Sairou-koku after we seperated and this nice old couple found me." She said omitting the part about her almost being raped. "I lived there for about a year and then Tokaki-san took me to Konan-koku and we found my Aunt Yuri and cousin Dokun. I also lived with another family, the Sou family, because promised Kishuku that I would take care of his family. Now show me around!!!"  


"That." Eikou said pointing "Is where we'll train in martial arts and all that physical contact stuff." She showed Seishin each of the many temples and introduced her to many of the young priestesses and monks that lived there. They finished around lunch time and Chichiri appeared with a picnic basket full of goodies.  


"I thought you two might be hungry no da!!"   


"Thanks Chichiri-san!!" Chichiri smiled at the formality--then again he was always smiling due to the mask--and nodded to Eikou.  


"What's with the *no da*?" Seishin whispered to Eikou when Chichiri was turned around unpacking the food. Eikou shrugged.  


"Now all we need to make this perfect is Shun-chan, Ko-chan, and Hikaru-niichan."  


"You had an older brother, Eikou no da?" Chichiri asked surprised that Eikou had never told him about it before.  


"You never told him about Hikaru!?!?" Seishin exclaimed. "The older brother who you practically WORSHIPED!!!"  


"I had a good reason!"  


"You had a shrine to him!"  


"I did not!!" Seishin and Eikou broke into giggles and fell back onto the grass.  


"So, why don't we eat?" Seishin said suddenly stopping.  


"Let's." Eikou and Seishin each picked up a bowl of riceand began to inhale it.  


"Daaaa" Chichiri sweatdropped and picked up his own bowl before his food got cought up in the tornado which was Seishin and Eikou. An hour later, after they were done eating, Chichiri and the two girls split up; for Chichiri had lessons to go to, and Eikou still had more of Mt. Taikyoku to show Seishin.  
  
Later that night, in Eikou's room, the two girls sat there talking.   


"Sooo what's with you and Chichiri-san?" Seishin asked.  


"Um your basic student and teacher relationship?"  


"I think you liiiiike him."  


"Shut up."   


"You do!! You LOVE him!" Seishin was having a bit of fun at uncovering this little bit of information.   


"C'mon, he's nine years older then me!"  


"So?"  


"Your impossible, did you know that!?"  


"Admit it and I'll shut up."   


"Fine, I LIKE CHICHIRI-SAN!!!! Happy?"   


"Yes."   


Unbeknownst to them Chichiri was just passing by in the hallway, he nearly dropped his fishing stuff when he heard that little declaration from Eikou.   
'It's probably nothing no da.' He thought and continued on his way to the lake.  
  
Long after Seishin left to go back to her room Eikou still sat on her bed staring up at the ceiling. "Chichiri-san"  
  


Oooh. Age difference of the millenium!!! (ok so not really!) Will this be important to the plot!?!??! Thanks to everyone that reviews!! Praised be your name and may you never be subjected to torture ala Ashitare!!! Comments to kasa_no_miko@mailcity.com 

Please review!! I thrive on reviews!! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

**The Eighth Warriors  
**by: Kami and Tsuki 

  
Chapter 5: Parting ways   
  


Three years later.........  
  
  
"I think I'll fall asleep right here!" Eikou said falling backwards on the soft grass.   
  
"I think I'll join you!" Seishin followed suit and the twenty-two year old monk looked back at the two thirteen year old girls in mock annoyance.  
  
"Well no da. I see I have so choice but to join you too no da!!!!" he fell down and began tickling them both, something still bothered him in the back of his mind. He abruptly stopped and sat up, taking off his mask.  
  
Eikou, who had never really seen him without his mask off, was surprised at the scar that covered his eye. Seishin looked over at her friend quizzically. She had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide.   
  
"I'm going to have to leave the mountain soon no da."  
  
"NANI!?!?WHY!???" Chichiri turned to look at Eikou with a sad look.  
  
"I'm a Suzaku Shichiseishi no da. It's my destiny to serve the Suzaku no miko." Eikou looked absolutely crushed and ran up to Chichiri and through her arms around his neck. He was surprised but returned her hug.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you leave--"  
  
"But Eikou--"  
  
"--Unless you promise to come back in two years."  
  
Chichiri smiled. So she understood after all.   
  
"I'll be back before you can say 'na no da' na no da!!!!"  
  
"That's perfectly fine with me!!!!"  
Seishin couldn't help it anymore, she burst out laughing.   
  
"Eikou and Chichiri sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" she sang while dodging various objects being flung at her by Eikou.  
  
"Shut up~~~~~!!!!" Eikou half commanded, half pleaded.  
  
"ummmm......" No one was listening to Chichiri anymore so he replaced his mask and joined in the chase ignoring the funny way he felt when Eikou hugged him.   
  
The next week.........   
  
  
"Dadadadadada......" Eikou da'd tunelessly as she went about her chores. Seiryu, was she bored.   
  
"Hey, Sei-chan!"   
  
Seishin looked over at Eikou and yawned "What?"   
  
"I've decided to go out into the world."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Why not. No reason to hang around here anymore. Taiitsu-kun-sama said this was as good as I was going to get for now." Eikou grinned proudly.   
  
"Well, I should go visit Aunt Yuri and Do-chan."   
  
"Yeah, you haven't visited them for, oh what was it, three years?"   
  
The two girls went to Taiitsu-kun's room to request leave. She consented, and after being 'said goodbye' to by the Nyan-Nyan's, they went on their way.   
  
* * *  
  
A few days later the girls came to a fork in the road and made the decision of what they were going to do.   
  
"I'm going to Hakko and I'll probably stay there for a little bit, Kou-chan."  
  
"I think I'll go to Eiyou, I got money." They embraced and went their separate ways.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was setting when Seishin reached Hakko. The small village hadn't changed much since she had left. Except for one thing, there was a fifteen year old boy at her "family's" house now who had just returned from training.  
"Chuei, Shunkei, Gyokuran!" Seishin yelled as she approached   
the house. "Oneechan! Oniichan is back and I have a new little sister!!!" Gyokuran yelled as she embraced Seishin. "Yuiren!"  
A little two year old girl came out in the arms of Sou Kishuku, Suzaku shichiseishi Tamahome.  
  
"Kishuku-kun! You're back!" she gave the older boy a small hug.  
  
"Tokaki-sensei is scary."   
  
"Where's your mom and dad?" Kishuku's face fell and he whispered into Seishin's ear.  
  
"Mom died while giving birth to Yuiren and Dad......is very sick."  
  
"Oh no......" Seishin said shocked. "I--I shouldn't have left......"  
  
"There was no way you could have known."  
  
The rest of the children ran out embracing their long-absent Neechan. Of course all the while little Yuiren was wondering who on earth this girl was.  
Seishin squealed as she hugged all the children. "How have you been?"   
Seishin asked as she set her stuff inside.   
  
"We're doing okay and Oniichan brought back lot's of money" Chuei replied beaming as he looked to his older brother.   
  
"Nice to see you again Seishin." Kishuku's father said coughing. "Come give this old man a hug."  
  
"You're not old!" Seishin said hugging her "father"  
  
Seishin fixed dinner and they ate, Seishin telling them all obout her training and Mt. Taikyoku. Kishuku and Seishin went to go work in the fields while the children went to sleep.  
  
"So how was Sairou?" Seishin asked as she pulled weeds out of the ground.  
  
"It was nice. Subaru-san and Tokaki-san say Hi and that they love you."  
  
"I really miss them......" It then occurred to Kishuku that he didn't know much about Seishin's past except that she wasn't really Tokaki and Subaru's daughter.  
  
"Seishin, how exactly did you get into Sairou-koku?" Kishuku asked as he helped her weed.  
  
"Tokaki didn't tell you?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Kutou attacked my village." She said simply. Kishuku realized she didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject.  
  
"How long will you be staying here?"  
  
"Not long. I need to go back to Aunt Yuri's and Dokun's. I miss them."  
  
"The kids will miss you."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They worked for the next few hours in an akward silence, neither one really sure what to talk about.  
  


Gee...that chapter seemed kinda forced to me...^-^;; I'm working on it. *cough* next chapter will be better. I promise. You know where to send the comments...and the flames....*dodges various flames* Ok. Well Tenchi's on so I'm gonna go watch it! Bai Bai!! 

Kami (kasa_no_miko@mailcity.com)


End file.
